


Maybe Call Me? (Alternative longer version)

by Eikaron



Series: Good Omens Fanvids [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Call Me Maybe, Cute, Fanvid, M/M, Silly, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: Since I found out you can post videos too, have a silly Crowley & Aziraphale fanvid.Music: "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen





	Maybe Call Me? (Alternative longer version)

The second longer version of "Maybe Call Me?" - now with 25% more tooth-rotting fluff at the end! Personally I like this one better (plus I polished it a bit more), but ymmv. Still didn't use the whole song though because Popsongs Be Repetitive AF!


End file.
